Sekowo Elitist Association
The Sekowo Elitist Association is an association of Sekowan elites established in 3964, amidst an atmosphere of growing discontent with Kodonomics and with the economic policy pursued by Kodos Fairname and his Yoko Kake Meguppātī party. The association is chaired by Yamagata Aritomo, head of the National Conservative Party. This association was established for the professionals to discuss about the recent affairs, politics and economy in Sekowo. Leadership: Chairmen: Yamagata Aritomo (Merchant, politician) Vice Chairmen: Judy Sekowo, (merchant), Dr. Regimada Sekowa (Brain Surgeon, Professor of Medicine) Administrative Officers: Ali Toyota (Merchant, Barrister), Dedomo Ishida (Principal of Sekowo National University) Finance Officers: Fredrick Urimoto (Merchant, Economics Professor) Communication Officer: Sanki Joshida (Economics Professor,Philosophy Professor, Musician) Embassy Officer: Dr. Franz von Nichica (Psychological Doctor, Professor of Medicine) Technical Officer: Wendy Sokado (Engineer, Mathematics Professor) In 3965, the group petitioned Kodos Fairname for redress of grievances: Dear Kodos Fairname, We, the Sekowo's elites, send our request to you that we want to change back the national flag. The pattern on the flag show the traditional culture of Sekowo and it already became a symbol of Sekowo. Many artists reflect that the new symbol is not artistic at all and it can't represent Sekowo. Moreover, under your party's rule, the old flag was still served as the national flag of Sekowo. Why you changed the flag suddenly? Moreover, under your rule, our life have not improved since the low retirement age. Employers can't hire people easily and workers can't find work easily. We strongly ask you to stop this stupid policy which strongly damage our country. Last but not least, we strongly ask you the delete Kodonomics from the national motto. Although it is a good thing that the GDP is drastic increased, it is not the most important value in Sekowo and also caused a misunderstanding by us whether Sekowo is a dictatorship or not. Therefore, we strongly suggest you the delete Kodonomics from the national motto. We really hope that you and your government can hear our voice and strengthen the relationship between government and us. If you can't accept the above points, we shall not pay all the taxes, stop the whole stock market, start strikes and turn our votes to the National Conservative Party! Yours sincerely, Yamagata Aritomo (President of the Chamber of Commerce of Sekowo) Tokugawa Ieyasu (President of the Bar Association of Sekowo) Dr. Sedowa Gidai (President of the Doctors Association of Sekowo) Shinzo Yarada (President of the Institution of Engineers of Sekowo) Dr. Dedono Kyoko (President of the Scientists Association of Sekowo) Bakada Sekyowo (President of the Workers Association of Sekowo) In response, Kodos Fairname said: Elites of Sekowo! We hear your concerns, and we take them seriously. However, we cannot simply change policies just to satisfy the Elites. We must represent all Sekowans, not just the privileged few! After the next election in which the National Conservative Party wins a majority, we will support changing the flag back, even if there is not a 2/3 majority. However, the People have taken Kodonomics to heart, and it is an important value to the People. They merely wish to commemorate their prosperity! Likewise, though some elites may grumble over the retirement age, most Sekowans are happy with it. It means that more people have the opportunity to work, and that work is spread out more evenly between people. We recognize that you are unhappy with taxes, and we have introduced a tax cut as part of renewed Kodonomic reforms in response. However, we are somewhat shocked by the threat of the elite to stop the stock market of Sekowo! This sounds like a threat of Economic Terrorism by the Elite against the People! If this goes forward, we shall be forced to take measures, like nationalizing the Stock Market, to protect the Economy and the People. Sekowo shall not cower against the threats of the Elite! - Kodos Fairname The sage thus seemed to be set for a confrontation between the Elites and the Yoko Kake Meguppātī.